Crazy Love and Paper Hearts
by Kitty.Pie.Luver
Summary: This is a revised version of the old one.It will still be a bit OOC and AU.Full summary inside.Enjoy!


**Summary: Three girls with amazing powers and oddities move from Hollow Bastion to Destiny Islands. **

**There they make new friends, new enemies, and new loves. But life with these girls will be anything but **

**normal. Can everyone handle them? We shall see…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. Cause if I did, it would be a lot different and most likely **

**filled with yaoi and random-ness. I also do not own the song 'Hey Hey' from the Trumpet of the Swan. **

It was a chilly October afternoon on Destiny Islands and the sound of two voices singing could be heard along

the beach.

Hey, hey

Everybody jam

And groove to the beat

Get up on your feet and sing

I got to say (I got to say)

I'm in love, I am (She's in love)

With the music I hear

Everybody cheer and sing

Join the girls and boys

Screamin' and makin' noise

The music goes like this:

A scoop bobbley bop bada boop bah doo eyah! 

Three girls were walking along the beach with two of them singing and laughing together with the third

watching them and smiling. "Sooo Ray…" One of the girls said, pulling her long dirty blonde hair into a

ponytail. "Yes Koneko?" Replied a tall girl with uneven black hair. "Do we have to start school tomorrow?"

The first girl whined. Ray sighed and glared at her blonde friend. "Yes, Koneko, we do." She said tartly. "It

won't be so bad Neko-chan, kuri!" Shouted a girl who resembled an eight year old with short brown hair.

Koneko stared at her blankly and blinked once, then a second time. " 'Won't be so bad'?" Her grabbed the

shorter girls shoulders and shook her back and forth. "It's _**school **_Ketsuki! School! Of course it'll be bad!"

Koneko exclaimed, acting like the drama queen she was. "Stop acting like such a drama queen! Gosh!" Ray

yelled at girl still shaking poor Ketsuki. "Stop saying 'gosh' all the time! That habit's worse than Ketsuki's!"

Koneko said, glaring at her and letting go of Ketsuki. "It is not!" Ray retorted, looking offended. Ketsuki

glared at them the best her small frame could. Ray looked at her and laughed. "If you're trying to be scary, it's

not working Ket!" She said laughing harder. Koneko hid her giggles behind her hand. "Sorry Ket, but you

don't look very intimidating." Koneko said and started walking away from them. Ketsuki looked extremely

offended and started to pout. All three of them started walking home and as soon as the door opened, Ketsuki

ran in and pounced the lap of their blonde guardian. "Luxord!" She whined, "Ray and Koneko were being

mean to me, kuri!" Luxord laughed and looked at the girls. "Is that so?" He asked. Ketsuki nodded quickly

and pointed at them while sticking her tongue out. "I wonder if she's really fourteen sometimes." Ray

mumbled. Koneko nodded in agreement.

Hey! Give me a listen you corpses of cheer 

Leastles of you who still got an ear

I'll tell you a story make a skeleton cry

Of our own jubiliciously love- 

"Ello, Ketsuki Yami speaking." Ketsuki answered her cell phone. "But you promised!" … "But Ri!" …

"Fine, have it your way." She sighed sadly. "I guess I'll talk to you later." She hung up and looked quite upset.

"What's wrong Ket?" Luxord asked. "Riku promised to show Koneko, Ray, and I around Destiny Islands

today but he's blowing us off for his friends." She mumbled. "Why that little-!" Koneko shook her fist in the

air. Ray just sighed and sat down next to Luxord and Ketsuki. Koneko thought for a moment. "I know!!" She

exclaimed and slammed her fist on the coffee table in front of them. Ketsuki 'eepped!' at the sudden outburst

and clung to Luxord's neck. "What Koneko?" Ray said boredly. "We should go find him and chew him out

for being a dick!" Koneko said, smiling proudly at her idea. "Ok…I guess it shouldn't be too hard to find him.

The island's not that big." Ray mumbled in agreement. "Ok! Than it's settled!" Koneko said and jumped up

from her stop on the floor. She ran over to the door and grabbed her black paperboy hat and black Fox Racing

sweatshirt off the coat rack. "Off we go!" She exclaimed with large hand gestures. Ray and Ketsuki got up and

followed her path. Ray took her crimson-colored, button-up trench coat and slipped it on, while Ketsuki stole

Luxord's gray zip up hoodie that said, 'Life's A Gamble' in black. "Well, come on." Ray said and walked out

the door. "Bye Luxord! See yah later!" Koneko and Ketsuki said in unison. They walked for about half an

hour and they didn't find Riku and his friends. "Arg!! Where is he?!" Koneko screamed in frustration. A

couple people stopped and stared at her. 'What are you looking at, huh?!?!" She yelled at them and shook her

fist. Ray slapped her forehead and groaned loudly and Ketsuki gently took Koneko's wrist and pulled her

away from the stares. "Calm down Neko-chan, kuri, people are staring." She said with a nervous tone in her

voice. "Bah! Stupid people!" Koneko grumbled. "Hey, I think I found Riku." Ray said and pointed to a tall,

silver-haired boy talking and laughing with friends. "Yup, that's him, kuri." Ketsuki said with a nod. She let

go of Koneko's wrist and crouched down. "Oh god…" Ray mumbled. After a minute, Ketsuki let out a cry of

'Kuri Kuri!' and pounced. "He he." Koneko giggled as Ketsuki missed her target and landed face first next to

his feet. "Owwww…" She mumbled and picked up her head. Riku had a blank look on his face as he stared

down at his younger cousin. "I can't believe I share your blood.." He mumbled sadly with a sigh. "Hey Kairi."

Ray said and put her arm over her own cousin's shoulder. "Hi Ray!" Kairi said happily. "Yo, baka-kun."

Koneko said and flicked Sora's nose. "Heyyy!" He mumbled and held his nose. "You ever going to get up?"

Riku asked while nudging Ketsuki with his foot. "Mayhap." She replied and stood up. She then glared at Riku

and poked his chest over and over again while chewing him out. "I can't believe you! You _promised _you

would show us around Destiny Islands today and that you would spend the _entire_ day with **me**. But nooo!!

You call at the last minute to tell me that you'd rather spend time with your_ friends _and **not** with your cousin

you haven't seen in _**six years**_! Six years Riku! I hate you so much sometimes!" When she finished, her eyes

were brimmed with tears while she glared hotly at him. "Oh crap, she's pissed." Koneko muttered. "What's so

bad about that? She's not as bad as you right?" Kairi asked. Ray sighed slightly. "Ok, she's not _violent_ when

she's mad, but she gets extremely emotional." The rest of Riku's friend's watched in amusement as the little

four foot, five inch girl tried glaring at him. "Well, this is entertaining." The red headed boy said with a smirk.

"Ohhhh!" Koneko said and stared at him with hearts in her eyes. "Umm, who are you people?" Ray asked.

"I'm Axel, got it memorized?" Said the red head, tapping his finger to his temple. "Yeah…I'm Ray, nice to

meet you." Ray replied boredly. "I'm Koneko!!" Koneko exclaimed and clung to Axel's arm. Ray sighed and

stared at the other people. "I'm Roxas." Said a boy with spikey dirty blonde hair. He held out his hand and

Ray shook it. "Nice to meet you Roxas." She said smiling. "I'm Namine, it's a pleasure to meet you Ray." A

cute blonde haired girl said quietly. "Likewise." Ray replied. "I'm Demyx!" Exclaimed a tall, dirty blonde

haired boy. Koneko smiled and put her name around his shoulder after letting go of Axel. "I think we're going

to be good friends." She said grinning at all of them. "Are you done glaring at me Ket?" They heard Riku ask.

Ketsuki sighed sadly. "Yeah, I am." She replied. Ketsuki then proceeded to glomp Riku tightly around the

neck while her legs wrapped around his waist. "Bipolar much?" He asked hugging her back with a slight

smile. "I less than three you!!" Ketsuki exclaimed and let go of Riku's waist and just let her legs dangle.

"Muah!! I love code words." Koneko said with a grin. "Uhhh, wha..?" Roxas asked confused. " 'I less than

three you' is our way of saying 'I love you'." Ray said. "Yup yup, kuri!!" Ketsuki said. "So have you guys

been?" Ray asked as they all sat on a brick wall over looking the ocean. "Good, being surrounded by guys

isn't so bad I guess." Kairi joked. "What are you drawing?" Koneko asked Namine while looking over the

shorter blondes shoulder that the pad in her lap. "The ocean. It's very beautiful during this time." Namine

replied. Ketsuki stood on the ground and stared up at them. "A little help please?" She whined. Riku sighed

and jumped off the wall to help her up. "Thank you Ri-Ri." Ketsuki said and smiled as she was set upon the

wall next to her cousin. "You're welcome." Riku replied. They all sat on the wall and talked until the sun

started to set. "Well, we should get going. Luxord's going to wonder where we are." Ray said and hopped off

the wall. Koneko and Ketsuki followed her example, Ketsuki in a very ungraceful way, and waved. "Bye

guys!" They exclaimed in unison. "We'll see you at school tomorrow!" Kairi said and waved back. "Don't

remind me!" Koneko yelled with a laugh.


End file.
